Minuette Dancer
Minuette Dancer is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the youngest princess from the Brothers Grimm tale The 12 Dancing Princesses. In the destiny conflict, Minuette sides with the Royals as she is content with her Happily Ever After. However, she isn't opposed to the Rebel ideal either, as she believes that all fairytales should be able to dance to the beat of their own drum. She is created and owned by Vintage poseur. Please'' do not edit without her permission or consent. Character Personality Minuette is a sweet and charming young girl. She seems to care for dancing more than anything else and can be quite airheaded and ditzy from time to time, the opposite of her mother who was the only princess who noticed small details in her story. Despite this, Minuette looks forward to her destiny, mainly for all the dancing she'll do. However, she does sympathize with the Rebel cause, even if she's not a Rebel herself. When she's not off somewhere dancing, she can be found shopping for shoes, since she has a bad habit of wearing out her shoes extremely quickly. Minuette enjoys boy bands such as One Reflection, 5 Chapters of Summer, The Bookstreet Boys, and N*CHANT. She is usually quite sociable and talkative. Minuette is very expressive and she has a habit of talking with her hands, especially if she's feeling rather emotional. She can be described as being somewhat of a stereotypical girly-girl as she enjoys 'girly' things such as gossip, shopping, and cute princes. But there's nothing that Minuette loves more than dancing - We're talking about a girl who named her twelve pet goldfish after dance styles. She can be an extreme perfectionist, especially when it comes to dancing, and there have been times where she's pushed herself far past her physical limits in order to get something up to her standards. Minuette has the energy of a dancer, which can be shown through her bubbly attitude. Not only does she get excited easily, but Minuette can be distracted easily as well. The only time she really puts her everything into focusing on something is when she dances, and that's about as far as her attention span goes. Because of this, she can seem flighty and naive. Overall, though, Minuette is a lively and sweet princess, even if she can be a bit of a hardcore dancing addict. Appearance Minuette Dancer is a cute girl with pale cream skin, long strawberry blonde hair with lavender streaks, and bright blue eyes. She is often seen wearing ballerina-esque dresses as well as ballet shoes. Her favorite colors are ballet shoe pink and princess gold, two colors that she is often integrating into her outfits. Fairy Tale : ''Main Article: The 12 Dancing Princesses How the Story Goes Twelve princesses, each more beautiful than the last, sleep in twelve beds in the same room. Every night, their doors are securely locked. But in the morning, their dancing shoes are found to be worn through as if they had been dancing all night. The king, perplexed, promises his kingdom and each daughter to any man who can discover the princesses' midnight secret within three days and three nights, but those who fail within the set time limit will be put to death. An old soldier returned from war comes to the king's call after several princes have failed in the attempt. Whilst traveling through a wood he comes upon an old woman, who gives him an enchanted cloak that he can use to observe them unawares and tells him not to eat or drink anything given to him in the evening by any of the princesses and to pretend to be fast asleep until after they leave. The soldier is well received at the palace just as the others had been and indeed, in the evening, the eldest princess comes to his chamber and offers him a cup of wine. The soldier, remembering the old woman's advice, throws it away secretly and begins to snore loudly as if asleep. The twelve princesses, sure that the soldier is asleep, dress themselves in fine dancing gowns and escape from their room by a trap door in the floor. The soldier, seeing this, dons his magic cloak and follows them. He steps on the gown of the youngest princess, whose cry of alarm to her sisters is rebuffed by the eldest. The passageway leads them to three groves of trees; the first having leaves of silver, the second of gold, and the third of glittering diamonds. The soldier, wishing for a token, breaks off a twig of each as evidence. They walk on until they come upon a great clear lake. Twelve boats, with twelve princes, appear where the twelve princesses are waiting. Each princess gets into one, and the soldier steps into the same boat as the twelfth and youngest princess. The youngest princess complains that the prince is not rowing fast enough, not knowing the soldier is in the boat. On the other side of the lake stands a castle, into which all the princesses go and dance the night away. The twelve princesses happily dance all night until their shoes are worn through and they are obliged to leave. The strange adventure continues on the second and third nights, and everything happens just as before, except that on the third night the soldier carries away a golden cup as a token of where he has been. When it comes time for him to declare the princesses' secret, he goes before the king with the three branches and the golden cup, and tells the king all he has seen. The princesses know that there is no use in denying the truth, and confess. The soldier chooses the first and eldest princess as his bride for he is not a very young man, and is made the King's heir. How Minuette Fits Into It Minuette, being the daughter of the youngest princess, is destined to be the only one out of all of her eleven companions to notice something amiss during the three nights the old soldier spied on them. Minuette looks foward to her story, mostly because of all the dancing she'll get to do. Relationships Family Minuette is the daughter of the youngest dancing princess and her husband, presumably one of the princes from the underground castle. Since Minuette is the daughter of the twelfth princess, Minuette has at least eleven aunts and uncles. She also has eleven cousins who will serve as the other dancing princesses (or princes) in her story, such as Brenda Dancer. One of the previous dancing princesses works as the dance instructor at the Red Shoes Studio - Minuette says that it is either her 4th aunt Circassia, or her 8th aunt Gavotta. Minuette and her mother seem to be on good terms since her mother is always buying Minuette new shoes whenever she needs them. Friends Minuette is on good terms with Ticktania Tockman and considers her to be her BFFA (best friend forever after), the two sharing a relationship that is similar to that of a Sherlock-and-Watson sort of vibe. She is also good friends with Alexandra Wonderland, Golden Eyes, and Marianne Fiske, all of whom she loves giving dance tips to. Another friend of hers is Sigmund Frederick, the son of Prince Siegfried, whom she is dance partners with. She has also struck up a friendship with Adelaide Cordonnier, the daughter of The Shoemaker, as well as Pirouette Paper, daughter of the Paper Ballerina, who shares her love of dancing. She's close to her cousin, daughter of the second Dancing Princess, Brenda Dancer. Normally, she can be seen hanging around various other Royals, such as Holly O'Hair and Duchess Swan, although her bubbly personality lets her get along with most fairytales, including those who are more rebelliously inclined to their stories. Pet Foxtrot, Jitterbug, Waltz, Charleston, Boogie, Samba, Jive, Mambo, Tap, Ballet, Tango, and Swing are Minuette's twelve goldfish - all of which are named after styles of dancing. Minuette seems to care deeply for her 12 goldfish, since she can point them all out individually by name, even though they are all identical. Romance Minuette considers dancing to be her "one true love" but she's not opposed to finding a prince who is willing to dance with her forever after. She is currently open for any ships. Outfits Basic Minuette wears a feminine dress with styles incorporating both her Royal heritage and her love of dancing. The top of the dress is medium pink with a gold-trimmed sweetheart neckline and a gold decorative rose. Two light lavender glittery translucent folds wrap around on either side of the bodice. A soft white peplum tied together with a pale pink rose separates the top of the dress from the pinkish-lavender skirt. She wears lavender high-heeled shoes with ribbons lacing up to her ankles. Two small golden bows accent her shoes. Her tiara is fashioned out of light lilac-colored roses with crown spikes jutting out. Legacy Day TBA Getting Fairest TBA Mirror Beach TBA Hat-tastic Party TBA Wave 2 Minuette wears a light pink dress with golden fleur-de-lis print on her bodice and top half of skirt. A portion of lavender wraps around the bodice similar to a corset. The sleeves of the dress are multicolored roses, all of which are shades of pink or purple. A pale poofy pink peplum is tied around her waist with a lilac colored belt with pink and purple roses in the center. She wears black tights and cream-white shoes with bows on the ankle. A flowery golden crown ties part of her hair up into a bump, and her accessories include a gold and pink charm bracelet, a golden necklace with rose motifs, and a pastel pink purse which is shaped similar to a ballerina music box. Thronecoming TBA Spring Unsprung TBA Sugar Coated TBA Fairest on Ice TBA Through the Woods Minuette wear a more lavender-based attire opposed to her usual pink priority. The bodice of the dress is very pale, almost nude, pink with pink corset strings and light green ivy embellishments. A decliate lilac cape with lacy floral pattern drapes over her shoulder, tied together by a large pastel colored layer of pearls. The skirt of the dress is a darker lavender color with light green tree motifs, and a translucent perwinkle petticoat just barely visible underneath. She wears purple knee-high boots with lilac-colored laces, as well as a purple beret with a small gold bow and golden spikes around the hem. Way too Wonderland TBA Date Night TBA School Schedule 1st Period: Princessology with Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen 2nd Period: Good Kingdom Management with Queen Charming III 3rd Period: Dance Class-ic with Madame Scarlette Shoes 4th Period: Crownculus with Prof. Rumpelstiltskin 5th Period: Storytelling 101 with Prof. Jack B. Nimble 6th Period: Damsel-in-Distressing with Miss Maid Marian Trivia *Minuette's theme song would most likely be Keep on Dancing by Rachel Bearer *Ballet is her favorite dance, although she enjoys other dances as well such as swing, ballroom, and contemporary *Her side of the dorm room walls are covered with One Reflection and 5 Chapters of Summer posters *Some voice actresses that would fit Minuette are Mandy Moore (Rapunzel from Tangled), Kate Higgins (Barbie from Life in the Dreamhouse), Marieve Herington (Brooke Page from Spring Unsprung), and Andrea Libman (Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * She is the current President of the Once Upon a Dance club, which is a club dedicted to the art of dancing. There, she is a part of a dance troupe called Dance 4Ever After * She has songs such as The Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy ''and ''Swan Lake memorized by heart, and she often hums them Quotes Notes * The name Minuette comes from a French dance called minuet and from the suffix '-ette', which often turns nouns into a smaller form of something or a feminine form of something. It is also found as the suffix of female names such as Colette, Antoinette, and Juliette * Minuette's original name was Bellerina L'Danse, which would later be recycled for the daughter of Giselle, from the ballet Giselle * Her original color scheme was similar to this before it was scrapped for her current one * Minuette's aunts Circassia '''and '''Gavotta are both names of dance styles Gallery EAOC minuettecard2.png|art © maki96 EAOC minuette2.png|Minuette Basic art © maki96|link=http://vinn-tage.deviantart.com/art/Points-Commish-Minuette-516611723 EAOC minuette5.gif|art © spadejo9|link=http://spadejo9.deviantart.com/art/Comm-vinn-tage-521488456 EAOC minuette3.png|art © MandigaO|link=http://mandigao.deviantart.com/art/C-Miss-Minuette-Dancer-520085078 EA minuettedialogue.png|Minuette Dancer's catchphrase EAOC minuette7.png|art © Meow-Lady|link=http://meow-lady.deviantart.com/art/C-Minuette-522539657 pointcommish__vinn_tage_by_maki96-d8ojhzr.png|Minuete Wave 2 art © maki96|link=http://maki96.deviantart.com/art/PointCommish-vinn-tage-524949975 EAOC minuette thru the woods2.png|Minuette Through the Woods art © the batfamilymember|link=http://thebatfamilymember.deviantart.com/art/pc-for-vinn-tage-525836596 Minuettesbow.jpg|art © TheMagicalBookworm __FORCETOC__ Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:The Twelve Dancing Princesses Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Friends of Canon Characters Category:The Brothers Grimm Category:From Grimm's Tales